thundersnowfandomcom-20200213-history
Branches
Branches are organizations authorized by the Toranku 15 to function as a medium to pass on missions for mages that serve under the branch master. Overview Enlistment Once a Mage has turned 15 a draft letter will be sent out to their homes with the requirement that the given individual enlist in a branch within a two week time period. Because the Toranku have a mages academic records on hand from their time spent at academy, the Toranku will often list recommended branches that best suit the mages skills and academic performance. Often if a Mage performs high enough during their time at academy, branch masters or recruiters will often send request letters themselves to the individual with listed incentives to have them join their forces. Once a Mage has chosen a branch they wish to join, particular branches may have further entry requirements such as another round of physical and mental exercises to determine their fit within the given branch. Ultimately the master of the branch has the final say in which mages are allowed in their ranks, and that is why a two week period is given to enlist to allow mages who were turned away a chance to find a suitable branch. Though not every branch has entry requirements, all mages must go through a set of standardized assessments based on their magic nature to determine a starting rank level for each Mage within the branch. Once assigned a rank, each Mage will receive their Branch Identification Card (BIC) which will include necessary information such as rank, branch name, personal information, and a Skill Estimate Web based on performance values obtained through visual and sensor based records taken during the mage's enlistment exam. This card is updated each time a Mage goes through a rank up exam at a Toranku Office. Government Relations Branches work closely with the Toranku 15, with a branch master acting as liaison between the two organizations. When a branch is formed it must first go through a documentation process with the Toranku 15, as any collected organization of mages that is not registered to a branch recognized by the Toranku 15 is considered a crime. Each branch receives its orders from its assigned Toranku member, with these orders ranging from civil servant job requests to advanced level recon and combat. Orders can come down as being assigned to specific individuals, or can be left as open requests in which the branch master can post for any Mage to take. Any damages and criminal activities performed by a branch is also handled by the Toranku, and this will often take the form of a hearing in which punishment to the responsible individual(s) is dealt. Depending on the severity, action against the branch itself will be taken, such as cut funds, dropped ranking, and disciplinary means up to and including disbanding the branch. One common means for punishment comes from the violation of the nonaggression law between branches; with higher ranking branches earning more favor and funds from the Toranku, greed can often driven a branch master to order their members to attack another branch in order to secure a better rank among the list without having to earn points by completing jobs or placing high in the nationwide branch tournament. Hierarchy Though each branch serves the same purpose, the classification of each branches skill is determined by the Toranku in order to better delegate mission requests to those who have mages suitable for dealing with such problems. Each branch is ranked through a point system that is given to them based on the number of jobs complete and their performance in nationwide tournaments. In order to deter the unfair advantage that large branches may have; completing numerous low level jobs faster than that of a smaller branches, each job is assigned a class from A to E by the Toranku official and receives a corresponding point value of one to five. This allows more elite branches to still hold a high rank in the nation despite their potentially small number.Branches also have opportunities to earn points based on their performance in sanctioned tournaments by submitting their most elite teams to participate against other branches. Branches who rank higher will often get the more well paying missions, as well as better benefits for their mages, making a mages branch choice highly influential in their lifestyle. Within a branch mages are divided into different rankings which determined the missions that they can accept. Each rank also provides the mages with different benefits such as wages and living quarters, with class changes offering the most distinct alterations in benefits. Upon enlisting in a branch and undergoing the rank exam, mages will receive a designation that falls under bronze, silver, or gold; with a subsequent star number of one through five. This rank will appear on a mages BIC as the text form of their class followed by the corresponding star number and would be read in a fashion as "Silver 4". Though most mages will typically fall into one of the three classes mentioned before, there are those who have the opportunity to advance further than Gold 5 by completing rigorous assessments and earn the title of Branch Master, or even go out and earn the prestigious title as one of the Four Beast Saints chosen as the winners of the brutal Jigoku Games. Divisions Combat Division One of the most populous of the branch divisions, these branches are full of mages that specialize in combat based magic usage that are sent out on missions by the Toranku 15. They have the utmost skill in both offensive and defensive magic, and will often be trained in the art of swordplay and other weaponry often provide by Kaneko Innovations. Research Division Branches that fall under the research division serve quite a different purpose than those of their combat oriented counterparts. Those with more mental type magics often find themselves recruited by these branches to help in developing the latest technologies found throughout Hylion. Though many a great feats have come about from the research of these branches, there most notable contributions come from the integration of runic codes into the function of everything from weaponry to household appliances. Trade Division Branches that fall under the division of trade branches are often joined by mages who have chosen a different path in life that may or may not involve the usage of their magic. These branches allow mages to be registered in the Toranku database while holding jobs beyond those of combat and research. These branches, like the others, are home to many different types of mages who come from all woks of life but unlike the others, have chosen to pursue different ways of supporting themselves as they often settle for more traditional jobs such as construction or educating the youth. The trade division simply allows mages who do not wish to enter either of the other divisions while not being labeled as criminals. It should be noted that this division is home to the majority of registered mages throughout all of Ashvattha and continued to grow as those able to harness the power of KI also increases. List Of Known Branches Category:Branch Category:Branches